


Drabble Set

by terajk



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Drabble Set, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. No no <em>no.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ranma’s doing this. Somehow.

No, no, of  _course_  he is. Him and Shampoo--they hid P-chan in her bike-basket, and when Ranma (who’d stood  _awfully close_  as Shampoo dismounted) shoved Ryoga into the lake he somehow took P-chan out of his....pocket...and...

No. No no _no._

She had kissed him on the snout. Slept with him.  _Bathed_ with him. (P-chan going “BKWEEE!” and kicking whenever she reached for the hot water; Ranma chasing him through the house shouting “Pervert!”)

Ryoga wouldn’t do that. He couldn’t.

But he had.

She screams and runs and kicks P-chan--Ryoga--into the trees.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane walks a little ahead of him, unsure if she wants to look back. Unsure if she’ll see P-chan in his face.

No, no, he must face his shame. She sees him there already and tries not to.

She looks at her feet, the ground, the sky. Sometimes she tries to smile, makes little motions with her hand and puts it behind her head.

He can see her asking half-questions of herself: _Will this make him feel like a pet? Will this? Will this?_ Between them, his wretched sense of direction becomes actual shame. And it is all his fault.


End file.
